Abner Ravenwood
Abner Ravenwood was an Egyptologist and archaeologist at the University of Chicago. He was a mentor of Indiana Jones, whom he taught at the university, and the father of Marion Ravenwood. Ravenwood's lifelong obsession was to find the Ark of the Covenant. Biography Ravenwood studied anthropology under Franz Boas. At one point, while discussing anthropology with Sir Adrian Braidthwaite, he accused the British of practicing "armchair anthropology," theorizing on other cultures from the comfort of home, based on reports from braver individuals. Braidthwaite bristled at the suggestion, but later realized the accusation was largely correct. Ravenwood's accusation was partially the impetus for Braidthwaite's 1910 expedition into Africa.Indiana Jones Magic & Mysticism: The Dark Continent During the 1920's Ravenwood was a Professor of archaeology at the University of Chicago. Among his students were Indiana Jones and Harold Oxley. Ravenwood considered Jones to be the most gifted student he had ever trained, and as their relationship evolved, he came to love him like a son. As his obsession with the Ark deepened, Ravenwood was eventually fired from the University. In 1925 Abner, with the help of Jones, located the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra, an artifact essential to have if one would try to find the Ark of the Covenant. Sometime after this Abner found out that Jones was involved with his young daughter Marion, which led to a falling out of their friendship. Abner continued his search for the Ark, and brought Marion along on his travels all over the world. Abner and Marion eventually settled in Nepal and started an inn/bar. Ravenwood is believed to have perished in an avalanche while searching for the Ark of the Covenant in Nepal in 1936.1934, according to the Raiders of the Lost Ark novelization Behind the scenes Abner Ravenwood is frequently mentioned but has never appeared in any published Indiana Jones adventure; plans to include him in the action were made, but never materialized: *The character Fedora from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade was originally intended to be Ravenwood in early scripts, but the idea was dropped for the final film. *During production on The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, George Lucas had the idea for an episode entitled "Jerusalem, June 1909", in which nine-year-old Indiana Jones meets Ravenwood for the first time. However, the episode was never filmed due to the series' cancellation. *The Dark Horse comic Indiana Jones and the Lost Horizon was intended to present Ravenwood's story and would have marked the character's first appearance, but the project was scrapped early in development.Interview with Dark Horse artist Hugh Fleming at TheRaider.Net According to artist Hugh Fleming, actor Wilford Brimley was the model for Abner Ravenwood's planned appearance in the comic. *Ravenwood was also originally intended to appear as Indy's partner in Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb video game, but it complicated the game design. Concept art for the character—showing an Abner not quite as hefty as the Fleming version, but still sporting a mustache and fedora—can be unlocked during the game. Appearances *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' **"Jerusalem, June 1909" *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Horizon'' *''Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' **Issue 17: "The Search for Abner: The Grecian Earn" **Issue 18: "The Search for Abner: The City of Yesterday's Forever!" *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Sources *''Indiana Jones Magic & Mysticism: The Dark Continent'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references External links * Ravenwood, Abner Ravenwood, Abner Ravenwood, Abner Ravenwood, Abner